The Hunger Games AU
by SMHR
Summary: Peeta is an average guy moving from a lousy home to the urban life. Everything seems fine til he meets the girl of his dreams, Katniss. But there is a secret she has that could put him in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

Peeta's POV:

I walk up about 7 flights of stairs just to make it to the halfway point. Still seven more flights of stairs to go. Huh. I lug my suit case and back pack up the stairs. Carrying all the worldly possessions I own, best not to bang it up too much. Level 10, level 11...level 14, I read as I stop to catch a breather. God this building old. No elevator or anything, and the stairs creak so much I feel like I'm gonna fall through some of the them. But the building has character. It's kind of old, but it's rustic. I like the feeling ot it as I walk down the hallway. But then again, anything's better than my old home.

I take out a slip of paper from my pocket and read it for the door number. Apt. #74. I knock, and nobody answers. Knock again, still nothing. By the third time I'm pounding on the door!

"Hello?! Anybody home?" I call out. The door swings open and I see a tallish guy with some messy brown hair and sort of olive skin.

"Oh sorry! I didn't hear you," he says. I look and see he has some earphones around his neck. The music's so loud even I can hear it, so of course he couldn't hear me. He is wearing a green faded t-shirt and some jeans with a few rips in them.

"Oh uh...yeah. My name's Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Um my dad told me that you were the person to come to..." I say, reading the slip of paper.

"Oh right! Sorry dude I forgot. Yeah my dad and yours go way back. Hey it's nice to meet you. uh. come on in. Sorry the place is a bit messy." He says, looking around. Yeah. He's right. To the right I see the kitchen, or what I think is the kitchen. Dirty dishes, some leftover pizza from like...three days ago. I look to the other side. A couch, a TV, and beyond that I see two bedrooms and a bathroom. Not bad, but the kitchen needs work. Not to mention, there are dirty clothes pretty much all around. OK, so not the best place, but any place is better than home.

"So tell me about yourself Peeta. My dad told me you'd be coming, but why is it that you're here, may I ask," he asks, leaning on the couch.

"Oh well, family life back at home is a little rough, and it's just not the best place to be," I say, not wanting to elaborate more. I start walking to my room but Gale stops me.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" he asks, looking at a black blue mark on my arm. I cover it up and tell him it's nothing to worry about. He gives me a skeptical look but lets go.

Then he leads me to my bedroom. It's pretty simple. A bed in the center, a dresser at the front, and a nightstand with a lamp, perfect for reading.

"Cool, but I better get going, I've got a job down at the local bakery shop round the corner," I tell him. He nods. I put my stuff down, and take some of my cooking supplies out.

"Oh so you're a cook then," He says.

"yeah, I used to work at my dad's bakery," I answer.

"Well then, I better clean up the kitchen," he remarks. Yeah that'd be a great idea I think. no moldy pizza please. I put the cooking stuff in my back pack and head out.

"Oh wait, before you leave, here's the spare key!" he says tossing me the key.

"thanks!" I call as a I run out the door, already late for my new job.

I turn around and make one step before bumping into somebody.

"Sorry, my fault," I say. The girl was carrying a basket of laundry, but it spilled once I so rudely collided with her.

"Hey watch it," she says, spinning around to face me. Whoa, I think. I didn't expect to see a beautiful girl. My worry floats away. I just look at her. I'm shocked out of it once she starts yelling at me. "Hey can you watch where you're going next time? Jeez."

"Uhh..sorry," is all I can manage. Wow I must seem stupid to her. I lean down to help pick up some of her clothes, and come across a ripped up shirt. "Ummm..." I say, sort of picking it up, but she snatches it out of my hand.

"Hey, mind your own business," she growls. Whoa, ok time to leave.

"Sorry, I'm new here. I gotta go, what's your name?" I can't help but ask, even though I'm already five minutes late, according to my watch.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, what's yours," she asks, though she looks uninterested.

"My name's Peeta, Peeta Mellark," I say, looking into her eyes. Wow she has some pretty amazing eyes. Bluish with some gray. Amazing. And her braid. But I stop daydreaming and run down the stairs.

"See you later!" I say as I run down the steps. I look back, seeing her scowl. Hmm...what's up with her? I guess I'll just ask Gale once I'm done with work.

I run into the bakery huffing and puffing. Only 10 minutes late, I'm sure I'll be fired. I walk in cautiously and am greeted by a sort of thin man with a scraggly beard.

"Hey, boy, you Peeta?" he asks, slurring his words. I gulp.

"Yes sir, and you must be Haymitch, my father's told me about you, supposed to be the best there is," I say, really laying on the flattery. I reach out my hand to shake his. He grabs my hand but instead of shaking it he pulls me in.

"Don't come to work late again unless you want to be fired." He says. I can smell the whiskey and rum in his breathe. Ugh it really stinks. I shrink away.

"Yes sire, won't happen again, I promise." I say. He smiles.

"You know Peter, I like the spark in you, you're a fighter aren't you," He says, standing up.

"Yes sir, and it's Peeta," I say.

"Don't correct me, and I want you to start by icing those cakes," he orders, pointing to three cakes. They're huge, like massive wedding cakes. But I've done some wedding cakes in my life, nothing I can't handle. I turn away from him and set to work. I can tell he's eyeing me, scrutinizing me. I'll be glad once my shift is done.

Around four hours and three wedding cakes later I'm finished with my shift.

"Not bad kid," says Haymitch. He gives me a grin and gives me my first pay, saying those cakes were done pretty good. He walks back to his office and tells me I can leave. I look back to him to make sure I can really go. Then I look out the window. It's a nice night. I look up in the sky and notice the full moon. That's cool. At my home I hardly ever saw the moon. No mom wouldn't let us look. We were usually holed up in our rooms that didn't have a window. Great home I had back there. I shudder. I don't ever want to go back.

I hurry and get my stuff. I get out the door and turn around to shut it. I walk back to the apartment. I'm going up the many many flights of stairs when a person comes barreling into me.

"Hey! Watch wher you're going!" I tell the person. The person looks back, with a worried expression. I see their eyes, and I think they're from that girl I met earlier. I can't remember her name, but I'm sure it'll come back to me. I make my way back up to my floor, which is the 14th. And I'm just about ready to keel over. Jeez, I think. One thing's for sure. I'll definitely get a good workout from those steps.

I walk back into my apartment to find Gale sitting on the couch, eating a slice of pizza. I look over and see the kitchen is cleaned and the clothes are no longer scattered around.

"Hey Gale, thanks for cleaning the place up," I tell him.

"No problem," he says. He gestures the box of pizza over to me and I gladly take a slice. Suddenly I remember the girl's name. I'm still chewing but once I stop I'll ask.

"Hey Gale, you know a girl named Katniss, Katniss Everdeen?" I ask. He looks at me, kind of suspiciously actually. I figure I better explain myself. "I just met her in the hall earlier today, while heading to the bakery. She seems kinda...edgy I guess."

"Yeah, she's a weird girl. She lives right next to us actually. Since today is your first day, I'll spare you the weird details I notice about her. But sometimes I hear banging coming from her apartment. As in like literally gun shot loud. But I just plug in my music and drown it out. But she's weird, I'll tell you that. Yeah I'd be kinda cautious when being around her." he says. Hm, I think about this but all I know is just want to see this strange girl again.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yeah so I went with this because for awhile I'd been wanting to make a fan fic about the hunger games but I didn't know how. But then I heard about alternate universes and I was like yeah let's try this shit. So I am trying this out. Hopefully this will turn out a pretty good story. Also, thanks to you guys for liking my Percy and Annabeth fan fic. I'm glad you guys enjoy it. I've been getting some awesome suggestions from you guys about how to continue the story, and I will be sure to include some. But anyway, please give me some feedback and what not on this story and I know it's only ch. 1 but next ch. I will include more Katniss x Peeta (sorry to all those Gale lovers) Also, comment review etc. and no hate please. Have a Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again, don't own any characters and/or rights to the Hunger Games, those all go to Suzanne Collins!**

Katniss's POV:

I wake up to find myself in the middle of the park. Good thing the woods are too dense to see anything, and there's nobody around since I'm guessing it's about 6 according to the sun. I get up and look through the woods. There it is. My bag. It has all the necessities. I grab it and get out some fresh clothes, since the ones I'm wearing are in tatters, and have a little blood on them. I glance back to where I was laying, seeing a carcass. I turn back and close my eyes. I remember the first time I transformed. I didn't know what the hell was happening, just that everything was on fire, and the pain. I shake off that memory and look at my shoulder. My scar still reminds me of that night. It sends a shiver down my spine. I look away and get back to the business of looking for some fresh clothes.

I find them and quickly put them on. I always carry a hoodie so that people can't see my face, and trust me people don't want to.

"Watch it," I tell him. He doesn't look my way. He just mumbles and moves on. To most people I probably look like any other dumb teenager. I guess I am. 18 years old and nothing in my life has gone the way I want it to. First, my mom and sister are gone because they both died in some car crash, so I've been bouncing from foster home to foster home. And second, I get kicked out of school for starting fights, and my foster parents hated me. finally I get bit by a fuckin werewolf and now I'm a monster. I look at the ground and and keep walking.

I get back to my place. It's not much, but it's cozy. The kitchen and living room are on the left, and my bedroom is on the right, and the bathroom in in the hall. I get to my bedroom, take off the hoodie and sweats, and inspect the damage I did to my clothes. They're ripped that's for sure. But the shirt isn't too bad. The pants are in bad shape though. I take a shower, since the hot water calms me down. I can't believe I have to go through this for three nights in a row. Yeah, unlike legend, the full moon lasts for three days. People don't usually know, but yeah, the full moon goes through like three stages. I get out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes and dry my hair.

I lounge around for a bit but then I have to go to work. I work at the cafe that's around the corner next to the bakery. I quickly get my uniform on and head out the door. My bosses hate it when I'm late, yes bosses. I hate them both with a passion. They make my work harder than it ever has to be. But it's just me, not the other people like Clove or Cato, nope it's always me. Luckily I can count on Rue, who works there too. She's somebody I can talk to, about most things. the rest just kind of ignore me.

"Katniss you're late," says Mr. Snow with a smirk. "That's 10% off your pay for this week." God I hate him. I could make myself change in front of him and rip his throat out, but I choose not to. I have some humanity.

"Katniss get over here, the morning rush is starting," says Mrs. Snow. Ah Ms. Coin, or so she used to be. They both love to torture me. There is nothing I'd rather do than to dunk her wrinkly ass face in some boiling hot coffee. But alas, I'm too nice.

"Hey Kat," I look to my side to see Rue. She's a lot younger, but is the oldest of her siblings, and she was able to get a job here. She's only like 13 and she had to pull several strings to get a job here. She doesn't like to talk about it. She's had a rough life. Maybe even rougher than mine, considering she is the only person who can provide for her family and has to work like three times the hours for the same measly amount of pay. I pity her and try to help out as best I can.

"Hey Rue," I say, "and how are we today?"

"I've been better," she says. She goes to the coffee machine, but I can see her eyes. They are like the eyes of an old wise man, who has seen a lot for one lifetime. All this in a 13 year old.

"So you ready to go?" shes asks. I nod. The customers start to pour in and I make them their coffees. Some of the people are regulars and are acquaintances of mine.

"Hello Katniss how are we today?" asks Plutarch as I hand him his regular cappuccino and danish.

"I've been better," I say, repeating what Rue told me. He gives an apologetic nod and then heads out the door.

"Hey Katniss, my regular please?" I look up to see Johanna. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember. She has this sort of vibe, where it's hard not to like her. We engage in friendly conversation while I pour her her regular black coffee and giver her her morning bagel, no cream cheese.

It seems like minutes but it's been hours. I clock out and grab my pay check. The rents are low in the apartment I live in so the pay for the week easily covers it and all the other necessities. I walk back to my apartment with my hoodie on. I'm walking until somebody bumps into me. I look down and see that he has a suit case and a back pack on.

"Oh sorry," he says. I look back at, but he isn't looking. He's looking around and has a map in his hand. Poor guy's lost. whatever, not my problem. I head back to my apartment and crash on the couch. I flick on the TV to see a news report that a deer carcass was found in the middle of the park today, by a jogger.

"Reports are hazy, but there isn't supposed to be wildlife that eats other things in that park," says one wildlife expert to the reporter. I turn off the TV no longer in the mood for it. I decide I should do a bit of laundry. I come out of the door and take a few steps until something hits me in the back and I drop my basket.

"Sorry, my fault," says the guy.

"Hey watch it," I tell him spinning around to face him. Whoa. I try to keep my emotions hidden but my heart starts to beat really fast. He has shagy blonde hair and a kind smile. I find I am staring and snap out of it and start yelling at him instead, to keep my mind off of him. "Hey can you watch where you're going next time? Jeez."

"Uhh..sorry," he says awkwardly. He bends down with me to help me pick up my stuff. "Ummm..." he says holding up my partially ripped shirt. I grab it out of his hand.

"Hey, mind your own business," I growl at him, glaring, even though I didn't mean to growl. It just came out. He looks offended.

Sorry, I'm new here. I gotta go, what's your name?" he asks, catching me off guard. He looks at at his watch quickly before turning back to me..

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, what's yours," I ask, though I try to look uninterested.

"My name's Peeta, Peeta Mellark," He says, looking at me. I can't help but look at him too. His eyes are a nice royal blue, and I can't help but stare.

"See you later," he says suddenly, taking me back to reality. He runs down the stairs but looks back. He gives me a weird look, maybe curiosity before heading down so I can't see him. That was really strange.

I head down to the laundry room and put in all the clothes. the rest of the day is pretty chill. I go out for a run, and by run it's actually a half marathon and I don't even break a sweat, one of the many perks of being a werewolf. Also, I have strength and increased hearing and sight. Not as good as a vampires I don't think, since vampires aren't real, I don't think.

while running I can't seem to get that boys face out of my head. His blue eyes, his blonde hair. What was his name? Peter? Peeta? Yeah Peeta, like the bread I guess. It's a strange name, but then again so is Katniss I suppose.

After my jog it's about sunset and I need to get packed for the full moon. I grab all necessary things, a spare set of clothes, a bottle of water, and some other stuff. I don't even bother with restraints since they don't last very long. I can see the sun set and get the last preparations. the moon doesn't affect me till it's at it's full rise, then it starts, but I still need to get where I need to be in a hurry. I grab my bag, put on my hoodie, and rush out the door.

I sprint down the stairs and crash into somebody, but don't fall, thank goodness. That would've set me back a few minutes which can't happen. I look back and see Peeta. He looks confused for a second like he's trying to remember me. I am already running away though when he tells me to watch where I'm going. Believe me Peeta, you don't need to tell me twice.

I race to where the park, where the forest is thick, and nobody sees me. Also, this park isn't exactly safe at night so nobody really comes in here unless they're looking for trouble. I unpack some things and sit down and wait, tossing my hoodie away. I may be a werewolf, but people who strip before are kinda weird, no offense.

I look at the sky and then it hits. I get bend and get on my knees. The breathe is completely taken away and I feel this pain. I scream out. I can't help it. I don't want to but it happens. I can feel my fingers and look down at them. God it hurts! I scream again, but this time it's distorted. I comes out more as a howl. The claws start to come out and so do the heightened senses. I can smell and see almost everything around me. This is the final night of the full moon so the process isn't the entire wolf. Only on the second night, when the moon is at it's peak, is the full wolf, and even then, I'm still on two legs. Yeah I'm one of those kind, not the lame Twilight ones (no offense). still my humanity starts to go and all I can think about it the hunt. I feel my canines sharpen and come out and my back cracks into place. Ahhh. I let out a sigh of relief and then hunt.

-Morning-

I wake up and this time I don't think I caught anything since there's no blood anywhere and I don't see a dead body next to me. that's always a good sign. I hate waking up next to dead deer and other animals. That really sucks. I always feel guilty for killing the animal, but at the same time in the morning, I usually feel better after a good snack.

I grab my stuff, put the hoodie back on and head back to the apartment. I'm about to open my door when I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn around and see Peeta.

"What?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed.

"Umm...I was just going to ask if you'd join me for breakfast?" he asks, giving me a smile.

"Oh..." I say. "Yeah...sure, just let me clean up and I will come get you." He smiles again, and it makes my heart skip a little. I turn back around and go into my apartment. He walks back to his own. I shut the door and lean against it. God what's going on? First I see him and I think he's cute and nice, next thing I know I'm on a date with him. I don't want to get too close but it feels like I have to. Like I want him.

I go and get ready.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Ok guys I really love writing stories as I have recently found out so I'm just cranking out some chapters and stuff. Hope you read and enjoy and as always please give a comment and/or a review or something. Please no hate and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks guys! Have a happy New Year and rest of the holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Remember folks, all rights and characters go to Suzanne Collins**

Peeta's POV:

I walk back to the apartment to see Gale playing on the xbox again.

"Hey Peeta, grab a controller and lets play," he tells me, giving me a controller. I glance at the door, thinking it may take awhile for Katniss to come. I sit next to him and we play this sports game. About 20 minutes later, he wins, but only by one point.

"Beat ya,"he says giving me a smug smile.

"Yeah you beat me, but like by one point," I tell him. "Rematch," I tell him, thinking Katniss isn't going to show. But as soon as I say that we hear a knock. It must be Katniss. I open the door to see her.

She is standing there with a really pretty braid and a nice shirt and some jeans. God she looks amazing, I think. She also has a pin on her that looks like a bird flying. Hmm that's interesting.

"You ready to go?" I ask. She nods. We walk out of the building complex. I'm almost out of breathe and we were going down stairs.

"Man I hate those stairs," I tell her. She smiles at my joke. I smile too. I stand back up and we walk around.

"Ok since I'm new, you may have to point out some places for me because I could have either chosen a really fancy amazing restaurant or I could have chosen one that has cockroaches everywhere," I tell her. She laughs. she is really quiet. I glance at her to see that she is staring at me. Suddenly I feel really self conscious and shove my hands in my pockets, feeling really awkward.

"Ok," she finally says, "Where are we eating? And I will tell you if the place is good or not." I look around and spot the place, across the street, right at the corner.

"Oh I like that place. Me and a friend would eat there all the time," she says. I wonder who the friend is and if that person is a he. I don't want to compete for her. I'd probably back down if anything.

"So who's your friend?" I ask, curiously.

"Oh she and I used to go there, but she moved away," she says. Her voice starts to go away too and I look at her. I see a pain in her eyes, and there is nothing more that I want to do other than make the pain go away for her. But I can't.

Soon we are there already. We get a booth. We sit opposite each other and the waitress comes over. She looks at me and comes over to my side.

"What can I get you?" she asks, looking at me.

"Could I please have an omelet and some bacon please, and a Pepsi also?" I ask.

"You don't need to ask for anything, I'm happy to serve you," she says leaning in kinda close. I look over to Katniss who is glaring at her.

"Hey, waitress," she speaks up. The waitress, whose name is Glimmer, looks up from me to begrudgingly take Katniss's order.

"Yes I would like to have the meat lover's special and some Sierra Mist please," she says while handing the menu forcefully to Glimmer. I look at Glimmer and she winks at me. Suddenly I hear Katniss growl, like a real growl and she is pretty much staring daggers at Glimmer.

She suddenly looks at me and then looks away. That was kinda weird, I think, but whatever. Everybody has their secrets.

"So Katniss, umm...tell me a little about yourself?" I ask, realizing that sounded really unexpected and awkward. I was just trying to make conversation. I look down, pretty much in shame.

"Well I've been living here for about a year and the place is pretty nice," she says, "and the city is pretty large and I have made some friends over the months. It's nice I guess." She stares out the window, her eyes are clouded over, like she's somewhere else.

"Katniss?" I ask, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She jolts back and looks at me.

"So what about you Peeta? Done anything before coming to this quiet little city?" she asks, looking at me.

"Umm yeah," I tell her, "I used to work at my dad's bakery but I moved away and came into town yesterday. I guess I needed a change of pace," I say. The last part is a mumble. I'm lying, sort of, and I think she can tell because she gives me a suspicious look.

Finally our order is here, and Glimmer brings in our food, giving me my omelet and bacon, and Katniss her meat lovers plate. the thing is massive, like freaking huge, as big as the sacks of flour I used to have to carry around.

We both eat, and Katniss finishes before me! I can hardly believe it. She's not a big person, but she isn't small either. She's about my height. I just stare. How does one person put away that much food in one sitting?

Glimmer comes by with the check once we're done. I pull out my money and pay for the breakfast, letting Katniss sit there.

But I have to ask, "Hey Katniss, I think I saw you last night on the stairs?" I tell her, "what were you doing there? You seemed in a rush," I say. She tenses up and looks down. She doesn't answer so I leave her alone. I think it's strange but whatever. Like I said before, we all have our secrets. Glimmer comes back.

Once I get the receipt we are about to leave when quickly Glimmer grabs a napkin and writes something down in it then is about to stuff it down my shirt pocket. I'm about to object because she is being a really bad waitress, but then she doesn't get to hand it to me. Katniss comes in between her and me and takes the napkin balls it up and then grabs my arm to get me out the door. I don't say anything because I'd also like to be as far away from Glimmer as possible. I look at Katniss and look at her eyes. Are they...yellow?

Katniss's POV:

I knock on Peeta's door and he opens it, greeting me with a smile. I smile back, though I don't know why, but I just can't help myself. Peeta just does that to me.

"You ready to go?" he asks. I nod. As we head down the stairs I can tell Peeta really doesn't enjoy the walk.

"Man I hate those stairs," He says to me. I smile a little, not knowing if I should say something, so I just smile.

"Ok since I'm new, you may have to point out some places for me because I could have either chosen a really fancy amazing restaurant or I could have chosen one that has cockroaches everywhere," he says. We walk around and I look at him. His shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention he doesn't look that bad. He's pretty cute actually. He glances over and finds me staring and shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away. He awkward, but that seems like a charming thing to me.

"Ok," I say after a long period of silence, "Where are we eating? And I will tell you if the place is good or not." He looks around and spots the place. He points to it. It's just across the street.

"Oh I like that place. Me and a friend would eat there all the time," I say, sort of covering up the last part. He asks who the friend is. But asking stirs up bad memories. I tell him that she had move away and we used to be friends. I didn't tell him the reason why. it's a sad story, one I won't even think about right now because I'm supposed to be having a nice breakfast with him.

We enter the restaurant and I notice that it's changed since I last came. Of course a lot has happened so things change. We are seated at a booth by the window. The waitress comes over. She takes one look at Peeta and licks her lips.

Oh no way. He is mine, I growl internally.

"What can I get you?" she asks, looking at Peeta, batting her eylashes.

"Could I please have an omelet and some bacon please, and a Pepsi also?" he asks, looking rather uncomfortable.

"You don't need to ask for anything, I'm happy to serve you," she says leaning in kinda close. I look at Glimmer, and I can feel the anger building up, but I try to push it away.

"Hey, waitress," I tell her. I stare at her name tag- Glimmer. Of course it is. She's cute but she can't have Peeta.

"Yes I would like to have the meat lover's special and some Sierra Mist please," I tell her while forcefully shoving the menu at her.

Suddenly after taking my order, she winks at Peeta. Out of instinct I growl. It's a possessive growl, and if she were a wolf she would know to back the hell off before I rip her throat out. I glare at her furious that she tried to make a move on him. I look at Peeta to see him staring at me and realize what I just did. I look away quickly. God how could I be so stupid? Why did I just do that? Peeta isn't even mine. He's a person, and he can choose whoever he wants to be with, I tell myself.

"So Katniss, umm...tell me a little about yourself?" he asks, but then looks down. I wonder why? He is really shy, but I like that, I guess.

"Well I've been living here for about a year and the place is pretty nice," I tell him, "and the city is pretty large and I have made some friends over the months. It's nice I guess." I look out the window, and I see memories fly by. When I first got the apartment, when I met my first boyfriend, how I killed my first boyfriend, how I drove all the people who cared about me away. I stop looking out the window and back at Peeta because he's snapping his fingers and called my name.

"So what about you Peeta? Done anything before coming to this quiet little city?" I ask, wondering what he used to do.

"Umm yeah, I used to work at my dad's bakery but I moved away and came into town yesterday. I guess I needed a change of pace," he says, though I'm not convinced and I can tell if somebody's lying or not. He is. I don't want him to keep secrets from me, but on the other hand, I barely know him and it takes some times to form a relationship.

We are both silent for awhile. Wow what a great thrid impression he has of me. I'm the awkward silent girl who has a fiery temper and growls at people. Finally, our food arrives. I'm starving since I didn't get to catch anything last night. I eat it all in a matter of minutes. When I look back up Peeta is staring at me in amazement. His mouth is kind of open and he is just looking at me. I look down and avoid his gaze.

Glimmer comes by with the check and I shoot her a warning even though she doesn't see me. Peeta pays. Oh I forgot I brought some of my own money and was going to pay for my half, but she's already gone. I resolve to pay him back once we are out of the restaurant.

Peeta looks at me. I look back. I can't help but get lost in those blue eyes of his. It's like they suit him naturally, and not just that, but it really does make him look really cute. "Hey Katniss, I think I saw you last night on the stairs?" he says to me, "what were you doing there? You seemed in a rush."

My body tenses up and I look away. I can't tell him, even though I want to, oh I want to so badly, but I just look down. He doesn't push, and I'm thankful for that. We both sit in silence for awhile till we are payed for and Glimmer brings the receipt. Peeta is about to grab it but before he can Glimmer whips out a pen and jots down her number.

No way i hell is that happening. She leans into Peeta and Peeta leans away. In a flash I take the napkin, ball it up, chuck it at the table, grab Peeta and rush him out of there. I'm so mad, and I can feel the changes coming. Peeta is looking down at me and I know my eyes are probably yellow out of anger. I quickly suppress it and then I let go of him arm. We both stop.

"Peeta, thanks for the breakfast," I suddenly say. He looks at me and smiles, proud of himself. "But, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you again."

His smile immediately drops and he looks down at the ground. When he looks back up his eyes are pleading.

"Did I do something? I swear I don't who Glimmer is and she can't even compete with you," he says, then immediately shuts up and looks down again.

"No, you didn't do anything, it's just that...I'm dangerous, and I can't, won't let anything bad happen to you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," I say, the words just falling out of my mouth.

I'm about to say something else when he kisses me. He wraps his hands around my face and he kisses me. I feel sparks fly and my heartbeat races. I can hear his too and it is really fast. We finally pull away, and I think I see something out of the corner of my eye but it's gone before I see it, which is bad news, since I never miss anything.

"Will you go out with me again?" says Peeta hopefully, after seeing my reaction. Before I even know what I'm doing I tell him.

"Yes."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hello all I'm cranking out these stories right now. I have two I'm still working on. I like to keep multiple stories going at once because if I get stuck with one I can go to another. It sounds like a weird process but it works for me. Anyway, please comment and/or review telling me what you think of the story, and I promise, the next chapter will be a lot less gushy and a lot more action. And what not, and maybe I will finally come up with a back story for Katniss and Peeta. Remember, constructive criticism is always a good thing, and no haters please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**As always, all rights and whatnot goes to Suzanne Collins**

**Katniss's POV:**

I leave after my date with Peeta to go back to the apartment. We have a second date but don't know when that will be. I walk up the many flights of stairs in to my apartment. I can hear Gale and Peeta in the next room over. I unlock my door and head inside.

"Hello Katniss," I whip my head around to see my father.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"A simple hello would do," he says, looking disappointed. I only scowl at him. He's been a pain in my side.

"I'm not going to ask again, what do you want," I say growling. I get into a fighting stance, just in case. He growls back, a sign of defense.

"It's time to tell you truth," he snarls, not taking the stance. He stands back up and so do, though carefully, looking for any deceiving action.

"You remember your sister Prim and your mother, right?" he says, looking me in the eye. I nod. "Good, because I'm here to warn you," he tells me.

"You remember that day," he says. How could I forget. My sister and mom died and my father left me. Oh and he is a werewolf. He forgot to leave out that little detail. I wasn't born a werewolf, what happened was just coincidence, I thought.

"Yes, the day you abandoned me and left without anything," I say, fighting back tears. Before the accident my father was a kind man. He used to take me to the lake sometimes after he got off of work and we would sit there for hours on end. Little did I know back then that he was what he was. He kept that secret from Prim and me, but not my mother.

"Look, what happened to your mother wasn't an accident," he says looking down. I snap my head up.

"What?"

"Your mother and I were getting too close, and it isn't a good thing for a human and a werewolf to mix. They day you were born we had to run because of the pack. My pack didn't like the fact that I had a family with a human, as I was already set to marry somebody else," he says, the words just falling out, but I grip onto every single one of them.

"The pack finally found us, and the day your mother and PRim died was because they sabotaged the car. I was just happy that you weren't there, and that I still had one daughter," he says. "I had to leave and run or else they would come after you." He looks me in the eye. I gulp.

"Katniss, they've found me, and I can't protect you anymore. I'm leaving and you and your little mate in the other room," he says, pointing to Peeta's apartment can't be together unless you want to die." I stare at him. Anger, fear, panic, all come rushing forward.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? You come in here after I haven't seen you in God knows how long and you give me this shit? " I'm screaming at him. I'm furious. How could he do this? I needed him after mom and Prim died, but he was gone.

"Katniss," he says grabbing onto my shoulders. "I've been protecting you from the pack for as long as I can, but you must decide what you want to do. I can't protect you any longer. The pack have found me and they've found you. You will die, if you keep seeing that boy! I can't let that happen!" he is screaming at me now. And suddenly the reality of it starts to finally settle in. Each werewolf is supposed to have a pack. My dad abandoned his pack to be with my mother, and look where that got him. "Promise me Katniss," he says, looking at me. I look away.

"Get out." He lets go of my shoulders and leaves, but before he does he gives me a warning.

"That was a warning Katniss. But it's your decision. Find love, or don't" he says, shooting me a hopeful look. Then he shuts the door. I can't control it anymore and the claws and fangs come out. I start banging on the walls and lower my head down, crying, in defeat.

"Katniss!" I hear. It's Peeta. He's banging on the door, but I don't answer it. I need to just get out of here. It's for the best. For him, for me.

"katniss! Aggghhh...!" This time he screams, but it seems more distant.

"Peeta!" I shout, rushing to the door. I open it, and I see him, but barely as somebody is taking him down the stairs. And he's fast.

**Peeta's POV: (Previously in the day)**

I rush into the aprtement, feeling great, actually better than great, more like amazing! I flop down on the couch next to Gale. He's still playing his games.

"Did lover boy have fun with the wolf?" He asks, pausing his game. I sit up, looking at him.

"The what?" I ask, confused.

"I call her the wolf, since I've seen her eyes yellow before, like a wolfs, not to mention she's kinda angry. A lot angry actually, if you get me." He says. I nod.

"Huh, a wolf huh?" I say.

"Yeah and she's like kind of mean sometimes, but I guess that's just her personality." He tells me. I nod.

"Soo...what else do you know about her?" I ask, really curious all of a sudden. That whole breakfast experience was great, but the whole eye color change thing and stuff was pretty weird.

"Well as far as I can tell she doesn't have much family since Christmas time nobody's there. Also, Sometimes she leaves the apartment some nights and doesn't come back till like morning, which is strange too." I look at him, confused. "Yeah that's all I know really. But she's a weird weird girl."

"Hey, you got a computer or something?" I ask. He points to the tv set and I see a laptop charging there. I grab it and sit at the table in the kitchen. I look up wolf, yellow eyes. All I get is a bunch of pictures. Gale comes over and I want to hide what I'm searching, but he surprises me.

"Look up werewolves," he tells me. I do and find what I need.

"Dude how'd you know?" I ask, completely astonished.

"Like you're the only one who wants to know what that chicks deal is? I've been doing some research on her." he tells me, a smug look on his face. "ever since she's moved in I here all this weird stuff coming from her apartment. Growling, snarling, that stuff. she may have a ferocious dog or something. Not sure. I'm not that interested, but I mean she is kinda wack." I nod. I understand, but I just want to know more about her. The whole werewolf thing is pretty out there though, even though what Gale said gives me the perfect results.

"Ummm...you think she's a werewolf?" I ask incredulously. He nods. I shake my head.

"There's no such thing," I tell him. "Even if there were, don't you think more people would know about them? Like hunt them and stuff?"

"I don't know man, look at the facts, dude. Completely off topic howd your date go?" I tell him about it and he nods.

"So she growled? Like legit growled?" I nod.

"The facts." He says, then goes back to the couch to resume playing. I'm about to comment when I hear a loud banging on the wall. It's coming from her apartment. I quickly get up and rush out the door to her place. I get out and immediately bump into somebody.

"sorry," I say in a rush. But he grabs me by the arm. I look at him and try to break free, but he's a lot stronger than he looks. I wrestle him and start banging on the door, screaming her name. But he comes back and puts his hand over my mouth and drags me away from the door. I struggle and I bite his hand. I yell again, but he hits me and I scream.

"GMMmpph Ummmmpphh..." I tell him, but he's got me in a choke hold so I can't breathe. I start to black out from lack of oxygen, but I think I see Katniss dart towards me before I pass out.

"Hey, kid, wake the fuck up," I hear a man say. I look up, not knowing where I am. I stare at him. He looks like Katniss a little. Same eyes and olive skin, but he has a beard and looks a lot more menacing. I look around, still a bit fuzzy, but I can see we are in an alley, dark and not much to see. Oh man I'm getting mugged, I think.

"You're gonna get my daughter killed, you bastard," he tells me. I look at him like he's some sort of alien. "Think this is funny?" I want to say something but I can't since I'm still a little woozy. He punches me straight in the gut and I crumple like down like a sack of flour. I lean back on the wall and I start to cough. I look back up at him. He's in the shadow, but I can see something coming towards me. *Wham* punched straight in the jaw. My head snaps back. This time I'm mad, and I get up. He comes in for a hook, but I barely dodge it and stumble a bit, then come in for a punch. It lands straight on the nose. I hear a crunch and cringe. I've never hit somebody before. I don't like it.

"That's it you stupid little boy," he spits grabbing my jacket. "You are going to cost my daughter her life if you keep seeing her. I can't let that happen," he says leaning in close to my face, "so I'm not going to let that happen," he assures, sweeping me off my feet, pushing me into the pavement.

"Gahhh," I gasp, having all the air knocked out of me. I punch him in the face and he lets go. He's really mad now. I look at him again, and his eyes are...yellow? Just like Katniss's. With lightning speed he forces me up against the brick wall, and puts his hand around my throat, and my feet aren't toughing the ground. I stuggle and put my hands on his face, trying to push him away. I think I'm about to die, and this will be the last day for me on this earth, till all of a sudden I'm let go, and I hear a crash and then silence.

I fall fall to the ground, gasping for air. then I see a hand. I look up to see Katniss. Her eyes are glowing and I think I see her canines are a little more pointed. I look down, still trying to breathe again. I look back up and take her hand. The yellow eyes are gone and so are the teeth.

"Look, there is something I have to tell you," she says. I'd listen to anything she has to say.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hello people. So this fanfiction is just something I'm trying. I've never done a werewolf fanfic and decided it was time, and what better way to do it then the Hunger Games. So, as always, please comment/review and please give me some ideas on what else should happen in the story. I got a really great idea from another story I read, so I will be incorporating that, but it isn't my idea so I'm giving them credit for coming up with it. Also, constructive criticism please and don't hate, appreciate. Haha just had to put that in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wow couldn't think of a better title. Anyway, all rights and characters go to Suzanne Collins**

**Peeta's POV:**

I walk with Katniss back to the apartment. She keeps looking over her shoulder to check for stuff, but I can't see anything out of the ordinary. It's around lunch time, and I'm rather hungry.

"Hey you want to go grab a bite to eat?" I ask.

"No, you're hurt, c'mon, I'll take you back to the apartment" she says. Oh yeah, I just got beaten in an alley.

"Ok," I'm a little nervous around her considering I just got beaten up in an alley because of her, supposedly. I'm not sure what was up with that guy. When I took her hand, I looked around for the guy, but he wasn't there, and that made me a bit nervous. I'd rather not have to see that guy again for a bery long time.

We get to the building and enter, but somebody's waiting for us. And he doesn't look too friendly. Katniss tightens her grip on my arm and we pass by the man, cautiously. I look back to see he has sort of evil glint in his eye. he flashes a smile, and I see his teeth, sharp and pointed. I turn back around and we hurry back up the stairs.

Once we are in the apartment, I can't hold back all the questions rattling around inside me head. I have to know what's up.

"Katniss, what's up with your eyes, why do you growl, how are you so fast?" I keep talking to the point of where I forget to breathe and need air. I pause for a moment, taking in a breathe, then begin drilling her some more. "Why was I attacked, was that guy your father? What happened to your family? Are you a werewolf?" That last part slipped out and I didn't mean for it to. I cover my mouth and look at her. She has a shocked expression on her face and I want to try explaining to her that that last part was total bull, but I find myself instead, leaping off her chair and making my way to the door. I'm about to open it but a hand rests on mine, and look back to see her. She has stunning eyes and a really pretty braid in.

"Sit down," she says. It's not a request, it's a command. I walk back to my seat. On one hand I want to be with her. On the other hand, I don't want to make her life harder for her, and I don't want to put her life in danger. But there is this gnawing feeling inside me that I want to know about her so badly.

She sits across from me, studying me almost. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what she's doing. She snaps out of it.

"Ok 1) yeah I'm a werewolf, and I want to know how you know that, 2) that man you asked about is my father, and he was just trying to protect me, in his own sick twisted way. He's probably going to get us both killed. And 3) The reason my eyes turn color and I'm athletic all has to do with this," she says, revealing a mark on her shoulder.

"Is that a bite?" My eyes go wide at how massive the scar is. Jeez how does somebody survive that? "Sooo...you're a werewolf?" Everything gets sort of surreal, and I find myself doubting her explanation. Yet, something about her attracts me and I can't seem to shake the thought that she's telling the truth.

"Prove it," I tell her, still staring at the scar. It really is massive. It's like a giant bite mark engulfing her shoulder. I can't even imagine the pain she went through when experiencing that.

"You don't want that," she tells me. I look back up at her, with a nervous expression. She looks at me and I see a little bit of panic in her eyes.

"Why? I feel like you're just making excuses to not date me. Look I like you a lot. Please I want us to be something," by this time the words are pretty much falling out and I can't stop them. I'm practically pleading with her to give me a shot. I'm just about done with this.

"I'm leaving," I mumble, getting up and leaving her apartment once again. this time I don't get jumped, which is a good thing I guess, but she follows me out.

"Look," she says getting angry, "I saved your ass. So listen. We are mates and unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. You want the truth? Fine. I'm just that weird girl in the apartment next to you," she's practically yelling in my face now. "Listen to your little friend Gale, and I'm sure he'd love to tell you all the strange things about me."

Ok this is getting really annoying. I admit, there are some things I can't explain about her. But she isn't a werewolf. She can't be. That's like against the laws of nature. That mark on her shoulder is probably just a weird birth mark, even though that it really stretching it. I'm about to say something, when suddenly she sniffs something in the air and covers my mouth. She's literally sniffing the air. I stay silent and let her do her thing.

**Katniss's POV:**

I run down the stairs, looking for Peeta. I hear a thump and race down the stairs. I jump from rail to rail down the stairs. I burst out of the building, looking frantically. God Peeta where are you? I stop and sniff the air. there are so many smells, but I smell him. His smell is unique and sweet, probably because he is a baker. But it's more than that. I follow the scent, running down the street, trying to avoid people as I go. I pass by people, and realize I lost the scent. No, this can't happen. I swear when I find my father, I'm going to kill him.I perk up my ears, maybe I could hear something. I do, it's a strangled scream. I listen again but it doesn't come. It doesn't matter I'm already running in that direction. I pick up his scent again. It's in a alley way.

"Peeta, Peeta," I say, not loud. He can't hear me. but I hear a punch, and then a snarl. No.

I run through and come out into a small opening, in the shadows. I see Peeta and my father, holding him up by the neck. Peeta is struggling for air. quicker than I've ever been, I rush forward and slash my father's face and he lets go of Peeta.

"Don't ever come near him again," I say crouching down for another attack, while my father crashes into some trash cans. The next moment he's gone, and I turn to Peeta. Oh God, he doesn't look good. I start to worry that he's going to pass out and die or something. but then I hear him gasp for air. I sigh. He had me worried there for awhile. I stand back up and extend my hand. He takes it and I get a good look at him. He has a black eye and some scratches, but doesn't look too bad.

"Hey you want to go grab a bite to eat?" he says. really, that's the first thing you ask about after getting almost killed in an alley. Peeta Mellark you are a strange boy.

"No, you're hurt, c'mon, I'll take you back to the apartment" I tell him. He looks disappointed. I can't believe he'd still want to go on a date with me after what just happened. I know I have some explaining to do.

"Ok" he says, though he's tense. We head back to the apartment. We head in and immediately I see him. I tense up and drag Peeta off. He can tell something's wrong but follows anyway, one more thing to explain.

What is Marvel doing here? He's not supposed to be anywhere near here. He's supposed to be with the pack. Why didn't I smell him earlier? I walk up the stairs and get Peeta to sit down.

He asks so many questions in such rapid succession I barely even know what he's saying. He pauses to take a breath but then keeps talking.

"Are you a werewolf?" that one reaches me loud and clear and I'm immediately suspicious. I stare at him, and he covers his mouth, staring back at me with wide eyes. He gets up and makes his way to the door, immediately regretting what he just asked. I can sense it. He should be sorry. How does he even know that? So many questions I want to ask him too. For example, even though he looks beaten right now, I say bruises on his arms and body that date before the whole alley incident. Before he can get to the door, I put my hand on his to stop him. it sends electricity through my body and I know he's mine, but that doesn't make me any less scared. He probably feels something, just doesn't know what the hell it is.

I tell him to sit down. He does, and I answer his questions, but I leave some information out, like imprinting, which I really didn't want to talk about at the moment. He looks at me in surprise once I'm done. I pull down the collar of my shirt so he can see the scar. It's big, and I hate it, and it reminds me of what I lost. I lost a normal life.

"Prove it," he says at last. I look at him. Is he stupid? what if I lose control? What if I literally tear him to pieces? I can't let that happen.

"You don't want that," I say, a little shocked.

"Why? I feel like you're just making excuses to not date me. Look I like you a lot. Please I want us to be something," he says, almost begging. I can see the pain in his eyes. I have no idea how much I affected him. I just know that I can't show him, so he probably thinks I'm lying and that I'm just a weird girl with some problems.

"I'm leaving" he mumbles, getting up and heading out the door. Oh no he isn't. I come out after him, and I'm rather annoyed with him. He makes me angry, and happy, and sad, all at the same time, but right now I just feel anger.

"Look," I tell him, jabbing my finger to his chest, "I saved your ass. So listen. We are mates and unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. You want the truth? Fine. I'm just that weird girl in the apartment next to you. Listen to your little friend Gale, and I'm sure he'd love to tell you all the strange things about me." I finish, looking up at him. I'm angry, but I keep myself under control. I have to with him. I'm about to say something else, just to get my point across, but then I smell something. He's about to say something but I cover his mouth and sniff the air. There's a scent that I can't quite tell what it is.

"Awww look at that puppy love," says Marvel. Of course. Why couldn't I smell him, and how did I not detect him.

"Get out of here Marvel," I growl.

"Oh, I see you've already imprinted. Great. Oh yeah the pack will just love that," he says, giving me a smirk.

"Leave." I tell him, pushing Peeta behind me, even though I can tell he's curious.

Marvel takes a step forward, daring me to challenge him.

"Don't touch her," says Peeta out of the blue, forcing me behind him.

Marvel runs at him and pins him to the ground, pushing me out of the way. I am tossed into the wall.

"Katniss!" he calls out. Marvel starts to shift, the claws coming out, and the fangs. Shit.

Peeta throws a punch and it hits Marvel who gets off of him. Peeta manages to get up, but I'm in front this time.

I growl and start to shift. the claws come out and the fangs too. "Don't. Touch. Him." I snarl, ready to strike. Marvel is no match for me. He's got speed but I have speed and strength, and he knows it.

He stands back up, glaring. "The pack gets what they want," he says, and advances for a fight. I jump to meet him and pin him to the ground. I snarl in his face, and growl, showing my dominance. He whimpers a bit, which is funny.

I just want to kill him. He's always been a little prick. In fact, why not give into it. I reach up my hand to deliver a blow, but it never comes down. I look up to see Peeta, blood on his face, but not hurt too bad. I a second, Marvel wriggles out and runs down the stairs.

**Peeta's POV:**

I grab Katniss by the wrist, because he's already finished off. He won't be hurting anybody any time soon, and I'd never let him touch a hair on Katniss, even if it meant my life, which it probably will. He scampers off I believe her now. I let go of her wrist and let her stand up, but she turns away. I've been a jerk to her I know. This is the second time she's fought off two werewolves for me. For me. I don't deserve her, and I probably never will.

"Katniss, please look at me." I tell her. She doesn't. "Katniss what you did just now was...amazing. Nobody's ever really cared about me. I know you do. Look at me," I tell her. She turns but looks down. I tilt her chin up and her eyes are still yellow. "Your eyes are amazing."

"So are yours," she says finally. We walk back to her apartment o she can give me the full scoop. I lace my finger sin between hers. I don't care about the claws.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat now?" I ask.

**End of Chapter 5**

**OK guys as always, leave a comment and/or review and I will update this and the other stories soon. And as always, constructive Criticism much appreciated and no hate please! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 (oops typo, chapter 6 actually)**

**all rights and characters go to Suzanna Collins**

Peeta's POV:

She grabs my arm, and we walk over to the diner, not the same one where I got rudely hit on, but another one, around the corner. This place sure had a lot of nice places to eat. We walk down the sidewalk, but before I even understand what's going on, I'm pulled away from, her I see Clove's face looking up at me, glaring.

"what do you think you're doing?" She snarls. What the heck.

"Umm...what?"

"You can't be with her!" she yells at me. I still don't have any clue what she's talking about! Suddenly, she wraps her arms around me.

"You're mine!" She says aggressively. I look over to Katniss and try to struggle out of her grasp. Katniss's eyes have gone gold, and I can see her canines come out. Not good!

"Clove stop! I'm not yours! I'm with Katniss!" I tell her, shoving her away. God she had a tight grip. I rush over to Katniss and I hug her, making sure Clove doesn't see the fangs or the eyes.

"You'll be mine. Whether you want to or not," she threatens, and then stalks away. What was that all about? Her threat scared me, like actually sounded menacing, and I didn't like it. Suddenly I'm pushed against the wall, but not too forcefully. I see Katniss, her normal grey eyes back.

"You're mine. You'll always be mine." she tells me, growling, looking at me in the eyes. I see purple start to form around her irises, and I've never seen that color before. She suddenly moves away, and she looks down. I want to hug her, but she pushes me away.

"Wait..." she growls, and I do. She looks back up, with her normal grey eyes once more.

"what was that all about?" I ask her.

"I'll tell you once we sit down," she tells me, and I wrap a protective arm around her. I'll always be hers, and she'll always be mine, no matter what. We walk in, and we are seated. We thank the waiter and what not and then finally she starts talking, now that we're alone.

"Ok, what do you want me to explain?" she asks. I really want to know about the purple.

"Ok, well, what happened with your eyes? Why did they change to purple?" I ask her. She smirks.

"Well all werewolves have a wolf, and well...they tell us what we should or shouldn't do, but they also sometimes get out of control," she tells me.

"What do you mean, 'out of control'?" looking her in the eyes.

"When I pushed you up against the wall, that was me, then my wolf took over. She really wanted to mark you." she tells me matter of factly.

"What's mark mean?" I ask her.

"So, you and me, we are mates. It means that the fates or whatever is up there, have decided that we belong together, and always will be for each other. But anyway, marking is where I bite a specific spot on your neck, and mark you as mine, forever. But it's really painful, and I'm not putting you through that." she tells me. I guess I can agree with that, though I want to be with her, like all the time. I could take the pain, I think.

"So are there other...supernatural creatures, or is it just strictly uhh...you?" I ask her getting sort of flustered with my words.

"There are other things. Vampires, demons, ghosts, shifters. I've run into some of them." She states.

"Interesting, like what?" I'm honestly baffled about how my entire world just shifted in a matter of a few seconds, to like being shoved into this unnatural crazy world. But at least I have Katniss, right?

"Well, I've run into some shifters. They can change into animals, like wolves. But they aren't exactly like my 'kind' of wolf. Shifters have the ability to morph when they want, and what not, and aren't bound under the moon. Have you seen Harry Potter?" I nod my head.

"It's kinda like Lupin and Sirius. Lupin had to succumb to the moon, while Sirius could change when he wanted," and I nod.

"So...you're like Lupin?" I ask her and she nods. I can see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm...sorry," I tell her, knowing that that's probably really painful. I saw the movies and read the books. Just the movies made it look really bad. What if she's in pain? What if there's nothing I can do? All these thoughts about her cloud my mind, and I suddenly feel a shock on my hand, noticing she placed hers on top of mine. My uneasiness lifts, and I'm semi-calm again.

"What happens on full moons?" I ask her, desperately needing to know if I can help.

"I shift, against my will. It hurts, but then it's over, and I'm a wolf. But, instead of only one full moon, there are three. It's complicated." She says the last part sort of quietly.

"What about me? Is there anything I can do?" Hoping there is something I can do.

"Stay away from me." she says, an edge to her voice. I get up and move to her side of the booth.

"You know I can never do that," and she gazes into my eyes. I can see the pain, the hurt, and I mentally punch myself for not being there when she probably needed me.

"You have to. I'd hurt you, and that's something I never even want to think about," she says turning away. But I turn her face back to me. She'd never hurt me. I know that for a fact. She may not know it yet, but I do.

"You'd never do that to me," and I kiss her on the lips, lightly. She puts her hand on my cheek and I hers. We kiss for awhile, but I need to come up for air.

After that, our waiter comes back, and we order food. The rest of the 'date' goes on in an almost perfect silence. there was another couple that decided to have a big fight in the middle of the restaurant, so that was a show, but other than that, not too much.

Afterwards, we leave, holding hands, which makes me a very happy 'mate'. I wonder how the full moons are gonna work?

**End of chapter 7**

**So this was basically just Peeta getting to know more about Katniss. I know this chapter was a lot more boring than the others, but I mean we can't just let Peeta stay in the dark about this right? Katniss will tell him about the pack later. Also, I can tell you the next chapter will be more action packed, I suppose, and also sorry for not updating. I have writing block, kind of, and also my schedule is really full, and I don't get to bed till late anyway, and I like my sleep. So, my updates will be more sporadic, I suppose. Sorry. But anyway, leave a comment or something and give a review, and ideas are really helpful! Please, ideas are like what I need! So anyway, thanks guys! **


End file.
